starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Hybrids |job=Master of the hybrids |family= |voice=Rick WassermanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Amon, otherwise known as the "Dark Voice" or "Fallen One," is a malignant xel'naga connected to the Void. He is the leader of the hybrids, and seeks to remake all life in its image. History Antiquity When the xel'naga began uplifting the zerg, they created the Overmind to control and direct the hive mind, so as to try and avoid the "failure" with the protoss. But the Overmind was not given free will. It was given an overriding directive to obliterate the protoss. Amon had a hand in this.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Amon saw the zerg as a valuable tool, appreciating their ability to consume essence. He thus bound them to the will of the hive mind, with only the primal zerg escaping his control.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ancient One (in English). 2013-03-12. While Amon ultimately planned to eliminate the zerg, it considered the hybrids to be proof of the zerg's success in its greater plan. It intended to enslave the zerg and use them and the hybrids to wipe out the terrans and protoss. Once the hybrids were dominant, it would dispose of the zerg and reshape all life in its own image. At some point prior to the Great War, Amon ceased to live.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ancient One (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. The Countervailing Pawns The Overmind was not blind to its plight. It foresaw the apocalyptic outcome if the Dark Voice, whom it called "the Fallen One", was victorious. The creation of the Queen of Blades was largely the Overmind's attempt to free the zerg and prevent that future. In the future it glimpsed at, the Dark Voice recognized the threat that Kerrigan posed. Kerrigan was reborn as the Queen of Blades after Amon's death. Because of this, while she still felt his lingering influence over her, and had her personality twisted, she was effectively an individual, as opposed to the Overmind. Four years after the Overmind's death, Tassadar, now in spirit form, passed on the creature's vision to Zeratul, who made sure to warn Jim Raynor of Kerrigan's importance and to ensure her survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Zeratul wondered if the Dark Voice was a xel'naga. Regardless, Raynor followed through, and successfully de-infested Kerrigan on Char through a xel'naga device.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Resurrection Kerrigan first became aware of Amon on Zerus, informed of his existence by the Ancient One.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. She was reborn in primal form, freeing her of Amon's taint. After returning to the Koprulu Sector, Kerrigan was contacted by a resurrected Alexei Stukov. He pointed her to Skygeirr Platform, which was producing hybrids under the direction of Dr Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan and her forces fought her way through the station, where she found her way to the xel'naga temple beneath it. There, she battled Narud, revealed as a servant of Amon. Kerrigan defeated the shapeshifter, but in his last moments, Narud revealed that Amon was alive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-14. Although Kerrigan nearly died, she was able to glimpse into Narud's mind before he died as well. Initially assuming that Amon was permanently dead, she realized that after killing Mengsk, she would have to face Amon one day, as somehow, Narud was successful in resurrecting him.lizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Skygeirr Platform Missions (in English). 2013-03-12. After defeating Mengsk on Korhal, she departed to do battle with the Fallen One.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Reflecting on her fight with Narud, Stukov speculated that the xel'naga device used to de-infest Kerrigan may have actually had a hand in somehow reviving Amon. Game Unit StarCraft II In StarCraft II, a portrait called "Dark Voice" is available as an achievement reward.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Amon has an in-game unit in the Galaxy Map Editor. The model resembles the voidwalker from Warcraft (although this may simply be a placeholder model), and one of his selection quotes is "I love it when a plan comes together",Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 the signature line of Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith of the A-Team. Notes Blizzard has clarified that the Voice in the Darkness is a different entity and not the same thing as the Dark Voice.Most of what you will find in the manga are one off stories that are still a part of the universe and expands our knowledge of the universe. It’s safe to say that the Voice in the Darkness and the Dark Void are two different entities. As far as Blizzard works with the authors there’s a lot of back and forth and a lot of talking. It’s not just Blizzard telling these authors “Hey, can you write a book about Nova? Thanks! See you on the other side.” And I would like there to be even more communication than that so that we could really bring the manga and the novels to be even more intertwined with the games. That way we can introduce stuff in one that pays off in the other and vice versa. that’s definitely something we are doing and want to do more of. Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. "Amon" is a name that exists in real-world myths, specifically Egyptian, Judaic, and in daemonology. References Category: Characters Category:StarCraft II characters